This invention relates to a garden window frame assembly adapted for installing and attaching a garden window to an existing window frame in a window opening of a building.
Many types of garden windows have been installed in existing window openings of residences and other buildings. Examples of garden windows and methods for installing them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,152,899; 1,214,057; 2,074,872; 3,148,479; 4,038,791; and 4,009,546.
Typically garden windows are installed by either extensively altering the existing window frame and attaching the garden window to the altered frame or by attaching the garden window directly to the existing window frame. Attaching the garden window usually consists of driving nails through a flange in the garden window into the window frame. Both methods of installation result in the garden window being permanently attached to the window frame.
Alteration of the window frame or installation of the garden window may require the services of a skilled carpenter using special tools. Indeed, some garden windows are very complex and require many hours of work to properly install them. Also, if it is ever desired to remove the garden window, the existing frame will require repair. Thus, the addition or removal of a garden window may not be a job a do-it-yourselfer would want to undertake.
Additionally, windows are not produced in standardized sizes. In fact, a house may have some windows of one size and other windows of a different size. If the home owner desired to install two garden windows the owner might be faced with the problem of purchasing two differently sized garden windows. The garden window manufacturer must produce many different sized windows. Therefore, it would be advantageous to manufacture a standard sized garden window which could be installed in window openings of various sizes.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a garden window frame assembly for installing and attaching a garden window to an existing window frame. The garden window frame assembly generally comprises a head section, a sill section, and a pair of jamb sections connected together to form a rectangular shaped frame. The sections are connected together by using L-shaped flanges which are fastened to the ends of the sections. Rivets may be used to fasten the flanges to the sections. Inserted in each of the sections is a movable inner member which can be adjusted relative to the sections to engage the existing window frame. Fastening means, such as Allen head screws, are threaded through holes in the sections and members and a retaining clip is mounted on each screw in the area defined between each of the sections and members. Exterior screw channels are formed in each of the sections. The garden window is attached to the frame assembly by inserting screws through a flange in the garden window into the exterior screw channels.
To install the frame assembly the windows are removed from the window frame and the assembly is mounted in the window frame to position its head section below the head of the window frame, the jamb sections aligned with the jambs of the window frame, and the sill section is mounted on the windowsill. Once the frame assembly is properly positioned the inner members are adjusted to engage the window frame. Adjusting the inner members is accomplished by loosening or tightening the Allen head screws to move the inner members relative to the sections. Although the frame assembly may be installed first and the garden window attached to the assembly, it is preferred to install the frame assembly and the garden window as a unit.
In some situations it may be difficult to remove the windows from the window frame without damaging the frame. Some double hung windows have one stationary window and one movable window. The movable window has a weight mechanism which holds it in the up position once it is moved. The stationary window is typically in the up position. In order to remove the movable window from the frame, the mechanism needs to be cut and parts of the frame removed. In this situation a modified version of the frame assembly is employed. The modified frame assembly resembles the previously described frame assembly except the head section and its inner member are replaced with a head section having an L-shaped cross-section. To install this modified version, the movable window is placed in the up position and the modified assembly is mounted in the window frame. The head section is positioned to abut the lower end of the stationary window and the inner members are adjusted to secure the frame assembly in place. As stated above, the garden window may either be attached to the assembly prior to or after installation of the frame assembly.
These and other advantages of the invention are apparent from the detailed description to follow.